bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariel
Ariel is one of the seven archangels created by God found primarily in Jewish and Christian mysticism and Apocrypha. She is the eldest and strongest female archangel, making her the first, oldest, and most powerful female celestial being in existence. She is also the most compassionate of all of God's angels. Generally presented as an authority over the Earth and its elements, Ariel has also been called an angel of healing, wrath & creation. She is the first female archangel of God, and despite being dubbed as the "Big Sister" of the archangels, she is younger than Michael and Lucifer, but is the older sister of Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. She was a fallen archangel who became a human by removing her grace. And according to her, in her two-millennia long life on Earth, she had been on many adventures and had also been in love with a few people as well. In recent times, however, due to her newly-reawakened ability to hear angels speaking, she was pursued by angels and demons alike. Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel protected her until she managed to regain her grace, thanks to Oracle, and fend off her pursuers herself. Once gaining her grace back, Ariel returned to Heaven and continued to battle alongside Oracle during the Apocalypse. After the Apocalypse ended, Ariel, Oracle, and other angels returned to Heaven and continued to watch over humanity. When God left Oracle in charge due to His departure from Heaven, Ariel was shocked by this, as were so many others. During Oracle's civil war/campaign with the archangel Michael in Heaven, Ariel, among many other angels, stood by Oracle’s side to help him win. After Oracle had defeated Michael and was appointed as the new King of Heaven, Ariel, along with Gabriel and all other angels, stood by right Oracle's side and Ariel joined him and was appointed as his right-hand. With the death of her sister Sariel, Ariel has become the sole female archangel. Currently, Ariel resides in Heaven and is still Oracle's second in command. Pre-History Early Life Ariel was the third born archangel created by God long before the creation of the Turok-Hans and the human race and she served as a superior of other lower angels. She was also the closest sibling with Oracle, who noted that they had "been through just about everything together." On the day of her creation, Ariel was comforted by the Original Angel forming a deep and extremely close bond. Ariel also met, saw, and heard God and followed his orders out of pure faith. Turok-Hans Sometime after the creation of the Turok-Hans, God's very first beasts, they proved to destructively hungry and Ariel was not only among those angels that hunted them almost to extinction, but she also fought in the war side-by-side with Oracle. She was also there when she watched God and Oracle lock the Turok-Hans away in Purgatory. Creation of Humanity When God created humans and commanded each and every one of his angels to honor, love, and serve them, Ariel was among those that willingly followed that order, as she was interested in humans. But when Lucifer rebelled against them, she stood right by God's, Oracle's, and Michael's side and helped them defeat Lucifer and his legion of wicked and rebellious Angels. Oracle's Disappearance In the aftermath of Lucifer's rebellion and the fall of Adam and Eve, Oracle had since disappeared from Heaven and Ariel was the first one to discover he was gone. She was the last one to see him before he vanished. When she heard he had gone and found no sight of him, she cried and wailed that he was gone and she desperately tried to find him and bring him back home. She mentioned to Rayne and Mia that was Oracle was gone, she was one of the few that never gave up looking for him. Watching the Human Race Ariel observed humans and became enamored with them, coming to believe that her own kind were emotionless and without any will of their own in comparison. Wanting to experience life as a human herself, she removed her grace through an agonizing process she compared to cutting out one's own kidneys using a butter knife and she became human. Departure Ariel then spent the next 2000 years on Earth as a human girl, but did still have some powers of her own, including longevity and her ability to hear angel radio. However, on Earth, she believed that Oracle was they when and was still looking for him. Earth Adventures On the Earth, like her brothers Oracle and Gabriel, she witnessed many events on the Earth over the past 2000 years. Ides of March, 44 BC Ariel mentioned that she witnessed the murder of Julius Caesar on March 15th, 44 BC. Italy, 1114 Ariel was residing in Italy in the 12th century she they met a supernatural vampire hunter named Alexander. Ariel soon fell in love with him. During this time, Alexander and Ariel planned to get married. They even picked out a church and he shared a lot of information with her about his plans for hunting vampires before inviting Ariel to travel with him, an offer she enthusiastically accepted. However, unbeknownst to her, a group of vampire came in and killed Alexander, but with what she was taught, she fought back and killed the vampire. Ariel then buried Alexander along with his sword at the church where they had planned to marry before she left to find a new home. Season 5 Return to being an Archangel Ariel eventually heard an angel say "Lucifer will be out" inside her head. After that, she started to hear other angels talking. Ariel became hysterical when trying to warn people about the oncoming Apocalypse and had to be subdued by four men. She was subsequently committed to the Connor Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center with a diagnosis of schizophrenia. She drew pictures of the seals Petrova, Dracula, and Lilith broke and scribbled messages pertaining to them in a sketchbook. While Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel helped and tried to help get her grace back, Angels interceded. While the group was out powered, an angel named Camael was hired to kill her. After overpowering her, Camael grabs Ariel's collar and lifts her off the ground, but before he could kill her, a brilliant bright light appears from the sky and in it is the form of Oracle himself, who shows up and defeats the angels. Then he gives Ariel her grace back and now having her grace restored, she is now an archangel again. Personality For an angel, even an archangel, Ariel is earnest, caring, compassionate, supportive, sweet, and trusting to a fault: despite the horror she felt at Rayne's true natures, she accepted that Rayne is indeed different from other supernatural creatures and treated her in a friendly manner after they saved her life, and has repeatedly tried to protect and guide Oracle, despite the fact that he is her oldest brother. She held a bitter grudge against anyone who broke that trust or otherwise hurt her, though she would still be willing to help that person. Ariel was initially timid, distressed, and uncertain when Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel met her, but became more authoritative and reserved upon regaining her memories and even more so when she regained her grace. She was extremely dedicated to any cause she pledged herself to. Like her younger brother Gabriel, she enjoyed sex and sweets. Ariel was dissatisfied with her existence as an archangel. She disliked the strict rules governing her, and although she loves and misses Him very much, she also admitted to not completely understanding God, even being His oldest female celestial being, as well as His most compassionate child. While at first she longed to return to Heaven during her station on Earth, she grew hungry for humanity and risked the wrath of her family by falling for the sake of her own happiness; this shows that Ariel had a certain recklessness and selfishness. She had desired to become human and fulfill her dreams of having kids and family of her own. She feared punishment for her disobedience, but once she repressed her true identity, she became happy and well-adjusted with many friends and a promising future. She resented her siblings for their treatment of her as an abomination, with the only exception of her archangel siblings and Oracle, but also wanted their companionship and actively encouraged them to join her. Unlike many other angels, Ariel viewed humans as superior to her own kind; she especially valued their capacity for emotions. Her attachment to humanity was one of her strongest traits: she tore out her own grace to experience life as a human, she confessed to Rayne and Mia that she would have preferred not to turn back into an archangel, and she helped Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel in stopping The Apocalypse, which would save billions of lives and preserve free will. More than anything else in the entire universe, Ariel loves her oldest brother Oracle dearly and is more than willing to do anything for him, such as commit extreme actions for the greater good or even die for him, as she is beyond extremely loyal to him, more so than she is to God, and that is what matters most to her. She also can get angry from not just angels, but from anyone insulting Oracle as she tried to hurt Lilith disgracing his memory. After her oldest brother's disappearance, Ariel cries and whales deeply, sometimes crying herself to sleep calling out her brother's name. She fought and tried to kill her younger brother Uriel to prevent him from serving and freeing Lucifer, as well as to save Oracle. When Oracle and Michael declared civil war, Ariel willingly stood by Oracle’s side as did so many other angels. In her desperation to stop the upcoming New Apocalypse and prevent Michael from taking over Heaven, she decided to help Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel with whatever they needed so she could have Oracle focus on stopping Michael to prevent Lucifer from rising. Physical Appearance As the first and oldest female archangel, the second highest order of angels, Ariel's true form is composed of bright light that is incredibly beautiful but is also so horrifying and dangerous that it can blind andeven kill humans, witches, monsters, and even demons upon direct eye contact. Like all angels, Ariel also possesses a par of large, white wings, as seen when right before she vanished after regaining her grace. Human physically, Ariel's human body was that of a beautiful and very attractive young woman with long natural blonde hair, light blue eyes, full lips, and pale light skin. She appears as a tall and slim Caucasian female. Ariel has often seen wearing stylish and mature clothing with trendy coats. She is mostly seen wearing the colors of white, black, brown or gray. She often wears low-heeled boots and shoes with dark jeans or leggings. In her early years as a human, she was very in-tuned with fashion and her style was very "in" to the times. For example, in the 1920's, Ariel wore the classic "flapper" dresses with long pearl necklaces and matching jewelry. Ariel has long, icy blonde-hair, which is usually styled with soft waves; however, she can occasionally be seen with straight hair or pulled back in a casual style, rarely wearing any hair accessories. In early centuries, Ariel had long, waist length hair with braids and flowers; however her hair changes with the times. During special occasions, such as dances and balls, Ariel wears very elegant dresses, for example, at the Mikaelson's Ball she wore a beautiful green one-shoulder dress. However, she mainly wears slacks and jeans and has an overall very formal sense of style. Ariel's makeup usage is minimal, subtle daily; but she tends to wear more for special occasions. Powers and Abilities As an Archangel Before removing her grace, Ariel was an extremely powerful archangel of Heaven and was also one of the most powerful beings to exist. She out-ranked even fellow younger archangels, with the only exception being Lucifer, Michael, and Oracle. She commanded great respect from other angels, including ones such as Camael, Zechariah, and even her brother Uriel, as well as being feared by most of them. But as a fallen angel and removing her grace, she lost a great deal of her powers but not all of them. Even as a mere human, she more often relied upon on a combination of trickery, ambushing opponents, and martial arts. Nevertheless, she demonstrated herself to be capable in evading and fending off the forces. When she got her grace back, thanks to Oracle, she returned to her status as one of the most powerful supernatural beings in existence. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being an archangel and as the oldest female celestial being, Ariel holds a vast supply of unimaginable supernatural power, allowing her to do almost anything she wishes. She can change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasies, portals, beings, etc. She effortlessly obliterated a younger angel who was sent to kill her with a snap of her fingers and later killed several other angels who were also sent to kill her. She could kill humans with a single thought or word, causing them to literally choke on their own tongues. She could also perform miracles like making the blind see or curing an entire colony of lepers. Ariel even once said that she told Lucifer about her initial intention to eliminate Hell, an entire spiritual realm. *'Angelic Possession' - Ariel, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. She also requires the vessels consent. However, Ariel's original human body was destroyed by the restoration of her grace. She had it recreated by Oracle and used it as her human vessel. *'Immortality' - Ariel, like all celestial beings, is not subject to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain herself. Ariel does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as she is the first and oldest female angel in all of creation. *'Holy Illumination White Light ' - By raising her hand, Ariel, like other archangels, can generate a powerful blast of white light from the palm that can destroy anything she wants it to and can obliterate buildings and beings completely by projecting divine light. For example, she once blew apart an entire police station without killing the people inside, and later performed the reverse by concentrating it solely on the fallen angel Azazel so that it did not affect the house she was in at the time. She also once used this power to banish other angels sent to kill her and killed at least a dozen vampires at a diner. This ability apparently relied on her target having their eyes open as she yelled at the Team to shut their eyes when she used it and they were unaffected as a result. *'Power Negation' - She was capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including an angel's powers. *'Enhanced Superhuman Strength' - Being the first and oldest female celestial archangelic being, Ariel, like all archangels, dramatically increases the strength threshold of her host, endowing her vessel with one of the highest levels of supernatural physical human strength, as she had the physical strength necessary to throw individuals across the room without effort. As an archangel, she is even significantly much stronger than humans, spirits, priests, slayers, creatures, demons, malakhim, powers, cherubs, and the Turok-Hans. During a fight in the lab, she flung Rayne across a room and into a wall by hitting her with one arm. It took a lot of human men to restrain her. When Ariel got involved in a physical struggle with Mia, she quickly overpowered her, despite Mia being a slayer. When Ariel fought Rayne and Mia in "No Rest for the Wicked", she punched Rayne hard enough to knock her against a post and make her fall to the ground, stunned, and kicked Mia to land a short distance away and roll across the floor. She also grabbed Owen and pinned him against a wall in "No Rest For The Wicked" and "Metamorphosis", with him unable to get free until she let him go. However, Ariel was usually somewhat overpowered only by her fellow archangel siblings in direct combat, but she is however on par with them. In addition, she is also weaker than her oldest brother Oracle. *'Superior Stamina' - As an archangel, Ariel, even when in her vessel or her own corporal body, does not require food, sleep, water or air to sustain herself. Even when she was an archangel again, being fallen didn't take any of her powers away. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - When Ariel's vessel does get damaged by something angelic, she can heal the wound(s) instantly. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Being an archangel, Ariel has the ability to move and otherwise influence objects with her mind. She used a hand gesture to shut and lock the doors of St. Mary's Convent on demons in "Lucifer Rising". Ariel also broke a grown man's neck without touching it, and later used telekinesis to fling Riley across the room, holding him immobilized to a wall at the same time she did the same to Buffy to a table. Even while a human, Ariel consciously threw a dresser with her mind with enough force to knock out a human, and unconsciously made the door to the panic room slam shut and lock. *'Telepathy' - Ariel heard other angels' conversations in her mind. She can also read the minds of humans, creatures, and lesser angels. *'Empathy' - Ariel can read the emotions of people and other supernaturals. *'Astral Perception' - Ariel saw the true forms of Rayne and Mina. She also sensed Oracle's approach towards the end of "I Know What You Did Last Summer", though she did not recognize or identify him at first. *'Memory Manipulation' - Ariel can remove or restore memories of humans. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Much like Michael and Lucifer, Ariel possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe. **'Magical Knowledge' - Although at that time Ariel did not know what it was, she knew how to create an Enochian sigil out of her blood that could temporarily banish angels. **'Spell-casting' - Ariel has immense knowledge of witchcraft and the supernatural, due to having created witches and was taught by Oracle back in Heaven; she even said herself, "I know all about witchcraft and wizardry. I know every single spell there is." Oracle noted that Ariel had been "his best," indicating that Ariel was a powerful archangel under his tutelage. Ariel was able to save Mia from a witches spell, as well as teach Nigel how to make angel blades, summon supernatural beings, and also locate Rayne after demons abducted her. She also said that she once got out of a Holy ring of fire trap using a spell, but it wasn’t easy. *'Induced Sedation' - Ariel usually deals with troublesome Humans by touching her hand to their foreheads, which apparently results in instant unconsciousness. *'Invisibility' - Ariel has the ability to become invisible, as she used to watch over humans during her station on Earth. *'Healing' - Like all angel's Ariel can heal humans. *'Animal Communication' - Ariel is able to understand the speech or emotions of animals. *'Weather Manipulation' - Ariel can control, change and disrupt weather patterns. *'Invulnerability' - Ariel, like all archangels, is resistant to any form of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if she is fighting another archangel. Ariel is immune to death from and cannot be harmed or killed by conventional means. Being shot in the chest by both Nigel with crossbow arrows in "Sin City" merely irritated her, not notably hurting her or even slowing her down. Mia noted that both standard weaponry (i.e. knives and guns) and common anti-creature measures (i.e. iron and Holy Water) would not kill Ariel or even slow her down, and would probably only irritate her. When Riley stabbed her with a crowbar, Ariel seemed mostly unfazed, only spitting up a small amount of blood and pulling the crowbar out of her chest. *'Teleportation' - Ariel, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth, instantly transporting herself to anywhere on Earth. She can do so silently if she wished, as shown when she appeared behind Uriel and caught him off-guard to kill him. Ariel often disappeared from or suddenly appeared at one location. By "No Rest For The Wicked", Willow had learned a ritual with which she could summon her. After they started working together, she began driving an orange 1970 Mach-1 Mustang instead. In "The Monster at the End of This Book", Ariel appeared suddenly behind Mia inside a house after knocking on the door and waiting for her to answer it. She surprised a guard at St. Mary's Convent in "Lucifer Rising" by showing up out of nowhere from behind him. *'Resurrection' - Ariel, like all archangels, can easily revive dead people. *'Time Travel' - Ariel traveled back to 1978, although the effort it took weakened her to the point that she spat out blood and fell unconscious as soon as she succeeded. She also briefly suffered a bout of dizziness while fighting Mia. *'Dream Walking' - Ariel contacted Rayne in "The Song Remains the Same" by appearing in the middle of an erotic dream he was having and causing the strippers he was dreaming about to vanish. As soon as she finished passing on her message, she had Rayne wake up to go meet her. *'Voice Mimicry' - Ariel imitated Riley's (female) boss when speaking to Riley over the phone. *'Advanced Smiting' - Being the most powerful female archangel, Ariel possesses a strong and powerful smiting ability. She demonstrated this ability in "The Song Remains the Same" when she smote Mr. Woodson offscreen and also when she used this ability on Hybrids, Witches, Demons, and even other angels. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - As an archangel, the second highest order of angels, Ariel is a highly skilled fighter. During her early years after her creation, she received extensive hand-to-hand combat training. This is because Oracle taught her self-defense. Later on, she later begun increasing her skills in boxing and combat via training under Oracle. This training allowed her to fight all kinds of other beings, such as humans, ghosts, monsters, gods, witches, demons, and even other angels, however she still ends up getting injured, though she proves a match against her archangel siblings. As a Human Even as a mere human, Ariel was still a cunning being. However, she more often relied upon on a combination of trickery, ambushing opponents, and martial arts. *'Super Strength' - It took four human men to restrain Ariel. During a moment of panic, she flung Mia across Bobby's Panic Room and into a wall by hitting him with one arm. *'Telekinesis' - Ariel consciously threw a dresser with her mind with enough force to knock out a possessed human, and unconsciously made the door to the panic room slam shut and lock. *'Telepathy' - Ariel heard other angels' conversations in her mind. *'Longevity' - Whilst she was merely human, Ariel didn't age a day. She mentioned that she has been on Earth for 2,000 years, and has remained physically the same since then. *'Astral Perception' - Ariel saw the true forms of Rayne and Mina. She also sensed Camael and Uriel's approach towards the end of "I Know What You Did Last Summer", though she did not recognize or identify them. *'Magical Knowledge' - Although at that time Ariel did not know what it was, she knew how to create an Enochian sigil out of her blood that could temporarily banish angels. Weaknesses Even though Ariel is the eldest sister of the archangels and is the oldest and mightiest female celestial being in existence, she herself has weaknesses of her own. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Turok-Hans' - As God's first beasts and being almost as old as Angels, Turok-Hans can harm archangels, including Ariel. **'Turk-Han Bite' - While a Turok-Han bite can't kill Ariel, it weakens her and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. *'Holy Fire' - As powerful as she is, Ariel can be trapped in a holy ring of fire and passing through the flames will kill her. *'Enochian Sigils' - Even being the oldest and most powerful female archangel, even Ariel cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils. *'Grace Removal' - Like all angels, Ariel can have her grace removed and be turned human which is what has happened to her when she left Heaven. **'Mortality' - When she was human, Ariel was vulnerable to all mortal injuries after she was removed of her grace. *'Lucifer's Cage' - One of God's very own creations, originally built to imprison Lucifer. This cell can hold any angel, including Ariel, without any internal means of escape. Banishing or Destroying *'Archangels' - While lower classes of angels can't physically hurt Ariel, with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Ariel's closest siblings are capable of harming her, like Gabriel did with Lucifer. However, she is significantly stronger than Gabriel, Raphael, Sariel, and Uriel. *'Archangel Blade' - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Ariel. However only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is much more powerful than Ariel and can kill her with ease. *'Death' - As literally the bringer of death, Death can kill any being, including Ariel. *'God' - As the creator and father of Ariel, and the most powerful being in existence, God is more powerful than and can kill Ariel. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force, It can kill Ariel. *'Original Angelic Blades' - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Ariel. *'Death's Scythe' - Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's Scythe can literately kill anything. Relationships Oracle and Ariel : "You will always be my big brother, Oracle. And I will never stop loving you even for the smallest amount of time. Not for the very existence of me. You know, when you disappeared, I -- I was so afraid that I thought I lost you, but I was even more terrified when I thought you were dead. I really wanted absolutely nothing more than to find you and bring you home or, at the very least, for you to come back. I spent almost 200,000 years searching every part of the universe for you and the last 2,000 of those year searching the Earth for you. But even if I didn't find you, you came out of hiding and showed yourself to me. And I was shock and indescribably happy to see you again. And after the Apocalypse, I returned to Heaven without you and you still weren't in Heaven. But shortly after, you came back. And when I saw you the moment you flew over the clouds of Paradise, that was the happiest I had ever been in...forever. I love you, Oracle and I don't care where you were, how long you were gone, how far from home you went, or even what you did. You are my biggest brother. And I love you so much. All I care about is that you are back home...where you belong." : —Ariel to Oracle Oracle is Ariel's oldest brother, whom she loves unconditionally more than anything and everything else in the entire universe. Out of all his siblings, Oracle is closest to her and he cares very deeply for her. They are loyal to each other. Oracle is without a doubt the sibling Ariel respects most out of all her siblings. They have never left each other's side and stood by one another through thick and thin. When Oracle disappeared from Heaven, Ariel was one of the few angels that never gave up looking form him, as she once mentioned. The moment they were reunited, she was beyond overjoyed to see him again that she cried of happiness. She was with him all the way through the end of the Apocalypse and, though she still had love for her her fallen brother Lucifer, Ariel wanted Oracle to beat him. When Oracle returned to Heaven, she was the first one to welcome him home with open arms. But after Oracle declared civil war with Michael, she willingly stood as Oracle's side as his second in command. After Oracle was "supposedly" killed by Michael, Ariel was heartbroken after losing her oldest brother, whom she loved very much and who never left her side. However, once he returned because he "supposedly" faked his own death, Ariel was again very happy to see him. Ariel also once had a report that he was on Earth, and whilst her older brother Michael told her to leave it alone, she trusted her instincts and because her love for her oldest brother was too strong, she went to Earth to look for him anyway, but never found him. But as she remembered how much Oracle liked Earth, she cut out her grace and (in a sense) followed both Oracle and Gabriel to Earth. Currently, Ariel resides with Oracle as his right-hand, since he is the new King of Heaven. Ariel and Gabriel : "I may be your younger brother, Ariel, but I'm gonna watch out for you, if its the last thing I'll do, I promise. Because you are my sister, and I've loved you many lifetimes longer than any of our younger brothers and sisters have existed in this universe." : —Gabriel to Ariel Gabriel is Ariel's younger archangel brother. Gabriel is very positive and supportive towards his oldest sister. Ariel is the one person, aside from Oracle and Lucifer, who knows Gabriel better than anyone else: for example, she knows about his favorite holidays, when he's lying, or when he's telling the truth. He has always been her partner in crime. He also helped her many times to find Oracle when he disappeared from Heaven. When Gabriel encounters her on Earth, he is not happy to see her as she did not follow him to Earth when he asked her too, which strains their relationship. When Gabriel returned to Heaven and he finally saw Ariel, they were really happy to see each other, especially because they were on Oracle's side to help him rule Heaven and stop Michael from taking over. Ariel and Gabriel seem really close, because no matter what, they still love each other. Gabriel truly cares about her and protects her. Michael and Ariel : "That is what big brothers do, sweetheart." : —Michael to Ariel As the oldest of the Archangel, Michael is Ariel's older archangel brother. Her relationship with him has been dysfunctional at times. Michael loves his sister, but has a habit of being very critical towards Ariel due to her actions. After she requests him to let her go to the Earth to search for Oracle (whilst he originally told her to leave it alone and not go), Michael eventually agrees, provided that she go a whole time on Earth without using her archangel powers and abilities. However, she learns it was all a test. After stripping herself of her grace, Michael knew that she had to die but Oracle saves her. After the angels win the fight in the apocalypse and return to Heaven and after God disappears sometime after Oracle's return, Michael tries to convince Ariel to join him in the civil war/campaign against Oracle. Ariel refuses to follow Michael and decides to help Oracle. However, she still loves Michael very much. Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Angels